Friends Can Be More, Can't They?
by fierce-glare
Summary: A cute little series about the lives of Taichi and Yamato. TATIO! duh
1. A Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the copy-righted things shown here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Parris: Here we go again! I'm going to write a story, and have it be all fluffy and stuff! YAY! I'm thinking of making this a series, it depends on how happy I am with it. A review would be pretty nice.. *smiles*

Okay, normal text indicates talking, text surrounded by asterisks is thinking. Here we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friends Can Be More, Can't They?

"Matt! It's time for dinner!" exclaimed Matt's mother. Matt was in the middle of a few instant messenger conversations, so he completely ignored her. Matt's main attention was focused on his conversation with his best friend, Tai. It went something like this:

Matt: Tai! Do we have any homework?

Tai: Uhhh, maybe?

Matt: You weren't paying attention, were you?

Tai: Nope.

Matt: Daydreaming again?

Tai: Yeah.

Matt: About what? You never tell me.. 

Tai: Meh, I just fantasize a lot.

Mat: o_O

Tai: NOT LIKE THAT.

Matt: C'mon Tai! Tell me. 

Matt: Oh wait, I know!! Are you fantasizing 'bout someone?

Tai: Maybe..

Matt: I knew it! Could you tell me who?

Tai: Naw.

Matt: Well, I better get going! See ya later!

Tai: Bye.

Matt signed off, then went down to eat dinner. At the table, he wasn't eating much. He found himself daydreaming, but he didn't know why. He started out his daydreams the same, as always. He was lying in a beautiful grass field. His eyes were half closed, so his vision wasn't the best. He didn't need his vision, as the wind rustling through the blades of grass was soothing enough. His daydreams were always so relaxing, never alarming. He suddenly felt a hand caress his cheek. Matt quickly stiffened up. He turned to look at who did that, but..

"Matt!! You're not eating your dinner!" Matt snapped out of his daydream, half annoyed, half confused. He was annoyed that he couldn't see who the person was. He was confused, because he was fantasizing about someone he didn't even know! He quickly finished his dinner, then went upstairs. Matt tried falling asleep early, so that he might find himself in the daydream again. He was lucky.

Matt was again surrounded by lush, green fields. He was sitting up against a large oak tree, watching out for the person that had touched his cheek. A small quiet voice escaped from the other side of the tree.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" The voice sounded familiar, but Matt couldn't quite recall whose it was.

"Y.. Yes, I do.."

"Close your eyes." Matt obeyed the voices command, and closed his eyes, not daring to peek. Suddenly, a warm breath danced across his lips, and Matt suddenly shot straight out of bed. He was even more confused than before. Completely confused. He didn't know how, but he managed to drift off into sleep for the rest of the night, dreamless.

The next day, Matt was walking to school, and Tai ran up behind him. Tai always had a goofy grin on his face, and today was no different.

"Hey, what's up, Tai?"

"Hey Yama. Nothing much, you?" Matt shivered at the name Yama. It was just a nickname that he had acquired, but it seemed to have strange effects on him.

"Oh, I'm fine." replied Matt. Both of them walked to school and met up with the rest of the gang. Everyone was sitting in a circle, and there seemed to be a serious situation going on. Everyone was silent. In the middle of the circle was Tai's sister, Kari. She started to say something.

"T-Tai.. I have something to tell you and Matt. Me and T.K. are going out." Tai hugged his sister and said that that was awesome, although he thought she was pretty young for dating. Matt was giving T.K. some sort of handshake, complimenting him or something. Matt slapped Tai on the back.

"Guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, eh?" Smiled Matt.

"Actually, you will see a lot more of each other, very soon. Me and T.K. are having a sleep over at Matt's house, and Mom and Dad said you have to come." said Kari, looking at Tai. Tai just shrugged and gave her an "okay" look. The school bell rang, and the gang split up.

Tai had science with Matt, and the both sat together. Matt found himself staring at Tai.. He didn't know why, but Tai just seemed so.. Stare-able. Like that was a word. Tai glanced at Matt and caught Matt staring at him. Matt felt really embarrassed, yet he didn't know why. Matt didn't look at Tai for the rest of the class.

Lunch was the same. Matt wandered of to a tree to sit under, and Tai sat with the rest of the group. Tai decided to change things up a little bit, and went with Matt to eat lunch with him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Matt. Matt was surprised Tai came. He usually at lunch alone, under this big old tree.

"Why does it matter. Don't you want me here?" These words stung Matt a bit. Matt never realized how cruel he had come across to Tai.. He wondered why this always was. He tried to shrug it off, but couldn't really.

"Well, Matt. I'm going to eat with you anyways!"

"I'm sorry if I came off rude, Tai. I just don't usually have company.. Thanks.." The boys stared at each other for about a minute, although it seemed like an hour. Then they ate their lunches, quite silently.

Matt, Tai, and their siblings walked over to Matt's house for the sleepover. It was snowing lightly, but the snow picked up as soon as they got inside.

"I'm glad we got home so quick! It's snowing pretty hard out there!" said Matt. There was a tinge or worry in his voice, but not very noticeable. Matt motioned for Tai to follow him up to his room, so they could get away from their siblings. Tai looked around Matt's room. It was pretty messy.

"Oh crap! I forgot to bring my sleeping bag!" exclaimed Tai.

"Don't worry about it, you can share a bed with me." replied Matt. Matt didn't mean anything by this, but quickly realized how that must of sounded to Tai. He blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Okay!" Tai beamed. Matt was glad Tai didn't take it the wrong way.

Hours passed, and after the four of them finished watching a movie, it was time for bed. Kari and T.K. settled themselves downstairs, Matt and Tai being upstairs. Matt stripped down to his boxers, shaking from Tai's watching eyes. Tai did the same, and Matt couldn't help find himself looking at Tai either. They both slipped into bed, and Matt fell asleep quickly.

Matt was once again in his daydream. He was surrounded by grass. Once again, a hand reached out to his face, and Matt looked up to see who it was coming from. Two big, brown eyes stared back into his. The person who was touching Matt's face was Tai!! 

"T.. Tai..? Why.. What are you doing?" Matt spoke out in his daydream, half knowing that it wasn't really Tai he was talking to.

"Don't you get it! I'm the on you've been fantasizing about!"

"What.. Am I really.." Matt awoke from his dream, to find that Tai was still asleep. 

Matt shifted from his sleeping position so he could sit upwards and think. His thought's were very clouded.

*That was a really weird dream! What could it possibly mean? I always knew Tai was my friend, but what if.. Oh my god, I think I want Tai as more than a friend..*

"I.. I think I'm in love with him.." Matt's eyes widened! Did he just say that out loud? He turned around to check if Tai was still sleeping. Once again, two brown eyes stared back at him.

"In love with who?" questioned Tai. Tai looked down at his waist, and found Matt's hand lying upon it.

"I.. I think I'm in love with you.." Tai picked up Matt's hand from his waist, and kissed it gently.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" 

"WHAT! You mean, you actually feel the same way about me?" Matt almost fell out of the bed. This was too good to be true, stuff that only happens in dreams, or fairy tales.

"Yup. I thought it was obvious, the way I'm always trying to talk to you, to be with you.." Tai moved forward, pressing his lips softly against Matt's. Matt was shocked, but managed to kiss back a little.

"Wow.. I like that Tai.. I like that a lot. Thank you, lots.." Matt bit his lip, and wondered if he should voice his next thought.

"Would it be okay if we went out?" Matt asked, almost stuttering.

"I would love that." They both smiled and laughed a little, then fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! I just finished re-doing this story. I just added a whole bunch of stuff. I hope it's okay, and 

slightly better. Oh well. Bye y'all!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Day Afterward

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looks like I decided to put up a second chapter! It'll be great, I promise. Thanks for the reviews guys, loved em! Okay, here goes!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Day Afterward

The sun beamed out of the window, slowly creeping across the two figures in Tai's bedroom. Tai lay in Matt's arms, completely in heaven from his warmth. They were both awake, but neither of them really said anything. They were just too happy. Tai's head tilted up towards Matt's, and his eyes looked straight into the blue orbs. Matt smiled a little.

"Hey Tai. Have a good sleep?"

"How could I not? Last night was one of my best nights ever." Matt blushed a little at this comment. He moved away from Tai and straightened out, lying on his back. His thoughts was blurry with thousands of thoughts. One of the main thoughts was bothering him.

"Tai.. Are we going to tell anyone?" This comment struck Tai a little odd, as it hadn't really sunk in. He finally realized the situation, and got a little worried.

"I don't know.. Geez, I hadn't really though of that. Do you want to?" 

"Yeah, but not everybody.. I kind of want to keep this to the gang.." Matt's words couldn't take any effect, because just then, Kari and T.K. burst in. Their expressions were priceless. Kari's eye's were wide open, and her face was pale. T.K's eye was twitching, but his was kind of laughing. Matt was the first to say anything.

"Uh.. Hi Kari. Hi T.K. Why the bewildered looks?" Matt didn't realize until then that his hand's were wrapped around Tai's waist, not to mention both of the teen's were only in boxer's, and in the same bed.

"Oh my god TAI! What are you doing!" said Kari. She didn't mean that in a mean, or angry way. She was laughing a little bit.

"Yeah MATT, I too would like to know.." exclaimed T.K. He wanted some explaining to happen, and he wanted it now.

"Well.. Me and Matt.. I mean, well. I didn't bring a sleeping bag, so I slept in his bed.. And then. Well. One thing led to another, and.." Tai was stuttering pretty badly. Matt was taking it a little calmer.

"I'm Tai's new boyfriend!" He half shouted. Kari and T.K. were stunned.. Kari was the first to say that she accepted this decision. She would be happy for her big brother, no matter what. T.K. didn't have a problem with it either. Both of the younger siblings told Matt and Tai that they were just a little startled, not angry.

The day passed slowly after that. With some prying, Tai and Matt found out that their siblings were dating. This seemed to be a big deal for Kari.

"Yeah! We can go on double dates! I can always go to T.K's house, and T.K. can always come to mine! This is going to be so great!" Kari bounced up and down the walls.

"Tell me WHY we told them?!" whispered Tai, to Matt. They both laughed as Kari was still naming things the couples could do together. Tai slipped his hand down to Matt's and started to hold his hand. Matt blushed a deep shade of red. Unfortunately, T.K. noticed.

"Hey Matt, why are you blushing? Why are you.. OH! I see!" T.K. gladly called attention to the two locked hands. Kari and T.K. started giggling hysterically, teasing the two boys.

The four of them decided to go to the mall to shop around. Then at noon, they would meet back, and eat lunch. Matt and Tai went to a sports shop, and Kari and T.K. went to a kiddy store. Matt picked up a basketball.

"Hey Tai! Watch out!" Matt threw the ball at Tai. He should have known that Tai would catch it, because Tai was very athletic.

*Yeah, and that's why he's got an incredibly hot body. Damn!* Matt almost laughed at his thoughts. He looked up and saw the basketball being hurled back at him. He wasn't as fortunate as Tai. He caught the ball alright, but kind of knocked over the shelf of basketballs while doing so. The manager of the store wasn't very pleased. At all. The two spent the rest of the time picking up the basketballs off of the floor.

T.K. glanced at his watch impatiently. Tai and Matt were supposed to be there. Mainly to buy him and Kari lunch.

"Maybe we should go try and find them?" suggested Kari. Just then, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi met up with them, and soon they were all waiting for the two boys. Tai and Matt appeared shortly after, both with guilty grins on their faces.

"Let me guess. You two tried playing some sort of game, got in trouble, and that's why you're both late?" sighed Sora. Matt nodded, and everyone burst out laughing. Everyone sat down, eating their lunches, when Kari kicked Tai under the table.

"OW! What was that for, Kari?"

"Don't you have something you need to tell the gang?"

"Oh. Yeah. Everyone.. Kari and T.K. are going out." Tai and Matt started laughing, knowing that wasn't what Kari wanted them to say. Kari sighed, annoyed. T.K. was bright red. Everyone focused on him and Kari.

"Well, I take it, from the redness of T.K's face, this is true?" asked Joe.

"Yeah.. Only, there's something else. Tai and Matt are going out."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. No one dared moving. Sora had a piece of salad in her mouth, but she stopped chewing and swallowed. Mimi stared straight at Matt. Izzy stared straight at Tai.

"Is this true?" questioned Sora. Matt nodded his head. Everyone burst into laughter again.

"Hey! Why is everyone laughing?!" said Tai, completely confused.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say, it's about time!!" said Izzy.

"What are you talking about?" said Matt.

"All of us knew that Matt liked Tai, and vice versa, and it was just a matter of time before you guys got together. We were even going to make a little plan to hook you guys up if this kept up for too long." Matt and Tai smiled. They were glad that their friends were so accepting.

"I'm glad you guys aren't mad at us. Me and Tai did get together, but it was only last night that we did. That we found out, that is." Both Tai and Matt beamed at each other, and at the rest of the gang. 

"Well? Aren't you guys going to give each other a kiss?" squealed Mimi. Tai looked back at Matt. Matt was about to ask if that was okay with Tai, but his words were cut off by Tai's lips. They both kissed, very happily. The gang did their little 'ooh's' and 'aww's,' but then everything went back to normal. Kari, T.K, Matt and Tai walked home. Matt's dad was waiting for him, to take him home. Matt turned to Tai.

"Today was a great day. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. I loved it. Thanks for the day at the mall.. Let's just not go to the sports store anymore.."

"Didn't you hear the manager, Tai? We're banned from that store. I don't think he'll let us five feet from it!" They both chuckled and said their good-bye's. 

Tai flopped down on his bed, thinking about his life for the past few days. He smiled and drifted off into a daydream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There ya go! I like it, and I'm glad I wrote it. Please review, and watch out for chapter 3!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Tackling School

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looks like I'm at it again. This will be the third chapter, which is really good for me, because I always promise more chapters. (Yet I have 4 stories with only 1 chapter each) Well, hope you enjoy, again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tackling School

Rumors got around fast at Tai and Matt's school. Of course, they weren't really rumors, it was actually truth. Nevertheless, Matt wasn't quite sure he liked it. Tai was always an attention hog, so he loved it, but Matt felt differently. There were some kids in the school that sneered at him and his boy, muttering things behind their backs. However, he did like that it wasn't a secret anymore.. But he was afraid it was ruining their relationship. He couldn't do anything physical with Tai at school. He was too afraid. When it was just a kiss in front of the gang, it was okay, but this was different.

"What's wrong Matt?" asked Tai in a sweet, innocent voice. Tai could tell something was wrong.. But Matt just wasn't opening up to him. Tai didn't mind this, but it was kind of getting to him.

"Well, I just.. Uh, it's hard to explain."

"C'mon Matt! I'm your boyfriend! You can tell me anything!" Tai honestly meant this! He just wanted to see Matt happy.

"Well, I'm having a tough time being physical toward you in school. I'm afraid people will hate me after seeing what I do.. who I am.."

"Aww! Matt, I don't care if you're not physical with me in school. I know deep down inside, you want to do things with me, and you reasoning is perfectly logical!" Matt looked at him funny. Tai wasn't usually all positive about stuff like this. Even though it was strange, Matt liked the new attitude.

Tai moved his way to Matt, bringing his face close to Matt's, and whispered, teasingly.

"Well, I could kiss you right now, but considering we're in school and all, I guess I shouldn't." Matt just laughed at this, and brought his lips to Tai's. After talking it out with Tai, everything seemed okay, at least for the moment.

Later that day, Tai found himself staring at Matt in math class. He never really took the time to appreciate how Matt looked. Matt was a blond god. His hair was slightly spiky, really sexy. Tai's eyes followed down to Matt's face, where two beautiful blue eyes shined. Matt's lips were two read lines, faint and elegant, always in that smirk of his. Tai looked down more at Matt's shirt. Matt didn't look like it from the outside, but he was really fit. He had a nice, slim chest and abs, just perfect. Perfect. That word described Matt.. Well.. Perfectly!

"Taichi! Would you care to inform us as to what the answer is?" The teacher shouted at him. Tai quickly snapped out of his fantasizing.

"Uh, forty-three?" he guessed.

"Well, I have to admit, I thought you weren't paying attention, but that is indeed the right answer. Good job." Matt smiled at Tai's luck. Matt knew all too well that Tai was checking him out, staring at him.

Just then, a paper not dropped onto Matt's desk. Matt wondered what it was. He opened it up, to see one, ugly jeering word. Fag. It took about a minute for the hate to sink in. A few kids at the back of the classroom were sniggering. Matt quickly asked the teacher if he could leave the room, and left before a response was heard.

Tai was extremely worried. The lunch bell rang and Tai ran after Matt. Tai saw Matt head towards the oak tree that the two boys always hung out at. It was apparent that Matt was crying. Tai caught up with him, and Matt showed him the note.

"Matt! Don't listen to those losers.. They don't mean anything. Their just bullies."

"It hurts Tai. It really does.. How am I supposed to take something like that?!"

"Just ignore them. Trust me, almost everyone in this school is happy for us. You know how Sora is the master of gossip, right? She has listened to many different stories, and only those two bullies hate us. No one else feels like that. Everyone loves the fact that we're together!"

"You really mean that, Tai?"

"Hell yeah. Come here.." Matt ran into Tai's arms and hugged him. Nothing mattered then. Not the fact that the lunch bell had gone. Not the fact that people were staring at them. All that mattered was him and Tai.

Both of the boys walked hand in hand to their next class. It was funny. Matt didn't care anymore. He didn't care that people knew about his life. And he was glad for this.

Mimi and Sora were in the boys' next class. They cheerfully greeted them.

"Hey Matt? Why are your eye's all red," asked Mimi.

"It's nothing. Just haven't gotten much sleep," he lied. Sora told Matt and Tai that she was making the yearbook for school, and she wondered if they wanted to be in the couples section. Tai wanted too, but he didn't know if Matt would be okay with it. Matt said otherwise.

"Yeah! That would be awesome, Sora!" said Matt cheerfully. Matt realized that he too, like Tai, had adopted a new attitude. A better one. He thanked Tai for it.

School ended and the two boys were walking over to Tai's place with Kari and T.K. The two couples were both holding hands, talking about school.

"..and then, Izzy's computer exploded!" Kari wasn't really listening to T.K, but she realized that he had just finished.

"Haha! That's funny!"

"You weren't even listening!" said T.K. back, playfully. Kari scooted closer to T.K. and soon they were at Tai's place. As usual, Matt followed Tai up to his room. Tai flopped down on his bed, exhausted. Matt *accidentally* fell on Tai, and was soon snuggled up in Tai's arms.

"So, you really okay about what happened today?" asked Tai.

"Yeah.. You helped me get through it a lot, and thanks for that."

"No problem.. I mean, you are my guy!" They both laughed at that comment, then decided to catch a bit of sleep. The last thing Matt remembered was Tai's warmth against him, before he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uh oh! Looks like I did it again. I wrote a really short chapter. Sorry guys. Sometimes I feel like writing, sometimes I don't. I just realized that my "Review" filter only allowed "signed" review to appear, but I've changed that! Bye!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, it's me again. No, this isn't a chapter, but more like a side note.

Many people have been telling me that my chapter's have been too rushed. Of course, to please them, I've decided to re-write the first three chapters. I'm not going to scrap them all, don't get me wrong! What I'm going to do is take the original text and add stuff to it. Lot's of stuff.

This little note will be the "update" page. Keep checking here for news!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Status:

First Chapter: DONE! I added a whole bunch of stuff to chapter one, so check it out!

Second Chapter: Decided to procrastinate and not do it ^_^.

Third Chapter: Same as second chapter ^_^.

Fourth Chapter: Currently working on it! Boo yah!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, sorry to disappoint you guys, but I feel like I need to do this. So hang tough, and I'll be writing the Fourth Chapter soon! To tide you over.. I'll give a little spoiler. Let's say the boys learn a little about *making out* 

o_O

Bye!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
